He Is Real
Chapter 6 The Snowspire Oracle called him a false but he is very much real. He Is Real Logan returned to the Castle. It was trashed. There was blood and other bodily fluids on the walls and floor and that was just the dungeons. As he walked along he heard a familiar voice "Logan is that you?" came Page's voice. "Page" Logan said "What are you doing in here?" He looked at her and she replied "One word, Hobson." Logan stood back in utter shock "He has declared himself Lord Protector of the Kingdom of Albion, and instantly had me and Ben locked up." Logan just stood there when the door of the dungeons and footsteps could be heard. Logan stood in the shadows and watched as one of the guards opened one of the cell doors and pulled out a small boy "Oi get off me." said the boy. The guard just hit him on the head and the three of them left the room. Logan emerged from the shadows "Why was that boy in here? Logan asked Page "How old is he?" "He is one of the children from Bowerstone Orphanage. He is only 13 years old." Page replied with a hint of sadness in her voice. Before she could say anything else Logan stormed off up the stairs and scared the guards at the door when he opened it behind them. "Where is Hobson? I need to speak to him." The guards looked at each other. "This way your Highness" said one of the guards as he led Logan off up the main stairway to the throne room. He knocked on the door. "Who is it?" came Hobson's voice. "It's Captain Jameson my Lord. I have someone here who wishes to speak to you." There was silence and then came Hobson's voice "Let them in." Logan put his hood up and told the guard not to say his name as the doors to the throne room opened. It was different, the pictures of his mother and father and brother had been taken off the walls and replaced by portraits of Hobson "And who are you?" Hobson said as Logan stopped at the foot of the stairs looking at the throne. Logan stood there and removed his hood. Hobson sat there in silence. "You look at little pale." Logan said with a smirk as Hobson sat looking at him. "What are you doing here?" Hobson asked. "I have returned to make sure my brothers kingdom is safe." Logan replied "I hear you are Lord Protector of the Kingdom." Hobson stood up and asked Logan to leave or be killed on the spot. Logan knew that Hobson wasn't joking. Logan turned and left the room making his way down the stairs and out into the entrance yard and on toward Bowerstone Market. Logan sat in the Riviters Rest in the Industrial district. Where could he go? He could go back to the Temple or head straight to Driffield but Hobson needs to be put back in his place. He then remembered that a friend of his father's still lived in Bowerstone, namely the old cemetary and so he set off along the path to the cemetary which sat at the base of Bowerstone Mountain upon which the castle sat. After walking along a bit he was standing outside the front door of the Cemetary Mansion. He knocked on the door. "Who is it?" came the voice on the other side. "It's me, Prince Logan." The bolts on the door slid open and standing in the door way was Elvira Grey, former mayor of Bowerstone during the Hero of Oakvale's time. "Well if it isn't little Logan, haven't seen you since your 8th birthday. Come in, What brings you here?" Logan took off his cloak. "I need somewhere to stay as Hobson has usurped the throne and banished me from the castle." Elvira sat in shock and silence and then spoke "You just said Hobson?" Elvira stood up. "This can't be. If it's the same one, he would be at least 150 years old." Logan sat looking at her "What do you mean 150 years old? He only looks about 49." Logan got up "That's impossible." Elvira looked at him "I lived about 500 years ago and was resurrected 70 years ago so it's not impossible." she said with a smile on her face. Later that night while Logan was fast asleep in the guest room, Lady Grey was hard at work in the mansion basement working on some potion. "So witches still exist." Logan said standing in the doorway. "Logan this is er.. erm.. This is just a little project." Logan walked in and smiled "Nice try." Logan replied "What is it?" Logan said looking at the strange liquid. "Its a revealing potion. It will show the drinker's true alignment whether he is good or evil. You are going to give it to Hobson." Logan stood in front of her "And how do I do that?" Logan said "He will kill me if I return to the castle." Elvira handed him the flask. "Get one of the maids that live in Bowerstone Old Quarter to do it." And with that Logan left the mansion and walked through both the cemetary and Industrial and arrived in Old Quarter. He approached the house of one of the castle maids and knocked at the door. "WHO THE FUCK IS KNOCKING ON MY DOOR AT THIS TIME OF NIGHT?" came a voice from inside. The door opened "Oh your Highness, please forgive me." Logan smiled "You have every right to speak like that. I need you to slip this into Hobson's drink tomorrow please. Don't ask me why, but could you do this for me?" The maid just looked at him and said "Yes." and Logan walked off back to the cemetary mansion. The sun was shining over the castle when the young maid poured the contents of the flask into Hobson's cup of tea. When she entered the throne room she noticed Logan was hiding behind one of the columns to the side of the room. She walked over to him. "It's done." she said. Logan said "Thank you. Take this key and open the cell in which Page and Ben Finn are currently incarcerated in." The maid left. Just as Hobson walked in the maid bowed but he didn't even bother to look. He sat on the throne and drank his tea. At that moment Logan emerged from his hiding place with a large grin on his face. "I'm back and I will now know if you are Good or Evil." Hobson was about to say something when he felt a sharp pain in his chest. At that time, Ben and Page entered the room, "Logan what's going on?" Page demanded. "You'll see." Logan said, not taking his eyes off Hobson who was now curled up on the floor in agony. Suddenly a bright red light covered him and Hobson let out a demonic roar and when the light vanished standing where Hobson had collapsed was a tall figure. "And who are you?" Logan said. The creature turned and faced Logan, Ben, and Page "I AM SKORM." he screamed. Logan, Page and Ben now had one hell of a problem.